This invention relates to an air distribution vent, i.e. for room ventilation or the like, having a rotationally symmetrical casing with a cylindrical intake part, an air guidance element arranged coaxially within the casing in a vertically adjustable manner, and a deflecting plate which is rigidly fastened to the casing and which with an outlet part of the casing defines an annular outlet cross-section.